The inventive concept relates generally to memory devices and power management methods for memory devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to memory devices and methods of operating memory devices such that less memory cell stress is induced by the application of unnecessary, or unnecessarily long, control voltage(s) (e.g., word line and bit line voltages).
Contemporary memory devices are characterized by large data storage capacities and very high memory cell integration densities. These conditions raise important design considerations, particularly as they relate to power management.